Katie Griffin Justin's Version Mediamass another Character Legend,Voice Veteran and Queen Of Totally Spies
Katie Griffin Katie Griffin at FanExpo 2012.jpg Griffin at the 2012 Fan Expo Canada Born January 14, 1973 (age 42) Toronto, Ontario, Canada Aliases Katie Leigh Nationality Canadian Occupation Actress, Voice actress, Singer Spouse(s) Michael Kulas Children 2 Katie Griffin (born January 14, 1973) is a Canadian actress, voice actress, and singer. She is best known for voicing Alex in Totally Spies! and Sailor Mars in Sailor Moon. She is also the voice of Laugh-a-Lot Bear in Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot and as a plush toy. Griffin is married to the Canadian singer and songwriter Michael Kulas. The couple have two children together. Kulas is famous for his time with the English indie band, James. Contents hide 1 Filmography 1.1 Film 1.2 Television 2 Soundtrack 3 External links Filmographyedit Filmedit RoboCop (1987) - Young Girl (uncredited) The World's Oldest Living Bridesmaid (1990) - Interviewee #2 The Good Fight (1992) - Shelly Salem Witch Trails (1992) - Abigail Williams Boulevard (1994) - Lorraine Getting Gotti (1994) - April Fatal Vows: The Alexandra O'Hara Story (1994) - Anna To Die For (1995) - Girl at Bar Prince of a Day (1995) - Gina Up to Now (1995) Getting Away with Murder (1996) - Student (uncredited) Electra (1996) - Mary Anne Parker The Real Blonde (1998) - Empty V Interviewer Mr. Music (1998) - Profound Reporter Ricky Nelson: The Original Teen Idol (1999) - June Blair Black and Blue (1999) - Jennifer, Brunette Wife Sailor Moon R the Movie: The Promise of the Rose (2000) - Sailor Mars Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice (2000) - Sailor Mars Daydream Believers: The Monkees Story (2000) - Award Presenter Sailor Moon Super S the Movie: Black Dream Hole (2000) - Sailor Mars The Safety of Objects (2001) - Female Contestant #1, Sue Protection (2001) - Gina Swindle (2002) - Judy Lucky Day (2002) - Penny Power and Love (2002) - Jacqueline America's Prince: The John F. Kennedy Jr. Story (2003) - Shrine Girl #1 Rescue Heroes: The Movie (2003) - Penny Pooler Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-lot (2004) - Laugh-a-Lot Bear Beyblade: Fierce Battle (2004) - Ashley, Shadow Blader #2 Aurora Borealis (2005) - Sandy Candles on Bay Street (2006) - Naomi The Death of Alice Blue (2009) - Katie Too Late to Say Goodbye (2009) - Dara Prentice Totally Spies! The Movie (2010) - Alexandra "Alex" Desperately Seeking Santa (2011) - Sonia Moretti Z-Baw (2012) - Berdi The Magic Hockey Stick (2012) - Mom The Nut Job (2014) - Pigeon Televisionedit My Secret Identity (1990-1991) - Allison Nesbitt, Renee Are You Afraid of the Dark? (1992) - Dede (Tale of the Prom Queen) Katts and Dog (1993) Boogies Diner (1994) - Nikki Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (1994) - Girl #1 Side Effects (1994) - Resident DNA (1994) Forever Knight (1995) - Jill The Great Defender (1995) - Receptionist Sailor Moon (1995; 2000) - Sailor Mars Psi Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (1997-1998) - Amanda Sanderson, Mansfield's Sister The Adventures of Sinbad (1998) - Taryn Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (1998) - Siren #4 Traders (1999) Total Recall 2070 (1999) - Attendant Earth: Final Conflict (1999) - Giselle The Associates (2001) - Bronwyn Undergrads (2001) - Carity Braceface (2001) - Nina Harper Beyblade (2002) - Mathilda, Additional Voices Courage the Cowardly Dog (2002) - Bunny Doc (2003) - Diane Lang Wild Card (2004) - Cosmetics Customer Totally Spies! (2004-Present) - Alexandra "Alex", Mindy, 6teen (2005) - Lydia, Gwen Kevin Hill (2005) - Melissa Marsden Billable Hours (2006) - Receptionist Team Galaxy (2006) - Yoko Will & Dewitt (2007-2008) - Mom Bakugan Battle Brawlers (2008) - Julie Makimoto, Oberus, Daisy Makimoto, Makoto, Wavern Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (2008) - Jane The Best Years (2009) - Mom The Dating Guy (2009) - Girl #1, Zena, Charity Cra$h & Burn (2010) - Maya Porter Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders (2010) - Julie Makimoto Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge (2010) - Julie Makimoto, Sellon Beyblade: Metal Fusion (2011) - Hikaru Hazama Beyblade: Metal Masters (2011) - Hikaru Hazama, Mei-Mei MetaJets (2011) - Maggie Strong/Foxtrot Redakai: Conquer the Kairu (2011-2012) - Zair The L.A. Complex (2012) - Stacey Annedroids (2013) - Nick's Mom Max and Ruby - Ruby Franny's Feet - Additional Voices Julius Jr. - The Tooth Fairy Soundtrackedit Kiss Me Chaos (Album, 2003) External linksedit Katie Griffin at the Internet Movie Database Katie Griffin at Anime News Network's encyclopedia Maple Music Katie Griffin on Twitter Authority control VIAF: 179744181 Categories: Living people Canadian film actresses Canadian television actresses Canadian voice actresses Canadian pop singers Canadian female singers Actresses from Toronto 1973 births Katie Griffin Picture SEE RANK Katie Griffin (I) Actress View Resume | Official Photos » Katie Griffin was born on January 14, 1973 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada. She is an actress, known for Totally Spies! (2001), Aurora Borealis (2005) and Sailor Moon (1995). She is married to Michael Kulas. They have one child. See full bio » Born: January 14, 1973 in Toronto, Ontario, Canada Katie Griffin Known For Totally Spies! Totally Spies! (2001) Aurora Borealis Aurora Borealis (2005) Sailor Moon Sailor Moon (1995) Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice (1994) . Show Show all Hide | Show by... Job Year » Ratings » Votes » Genre » Keyword » | Edit Filmography Jump to: Actress | Self Hide Hide Show Actress (78 credits) 2014/I The Nut Job Pigeon (voice) 2013 Annedroids (TV Series) Nick's Mom - Pilot (2013) ... Nick's Mom 2012 The Magic Hockey Skates (TV Movie) Mom (voice) 2012 Z-Baw Berdi 2012 The L.A. Complex (TV Series) Stacey - It's All About Who You Know (2012) ... Stacey 2011-2012 RedaKai (TV Series) - New Redakai, New Warriors (2012) ... (voice) - The End of the Shadow: Part 2 (2012) ... (voice) - Kairu Feud (2012) ... (voice) - Tournament of the Kairu Cube (2012) ... (voice) - Clash of the Kairu Warriors: Part II (2012) ... (voice) Show all 16 episodes 2004-2012 Totally Spies! (TV Series) Alex - Totally Switched Again (2012) ... Alex (voice) - Totally Dunzo: Part 2 (2010) ... Alex - Mime World: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 3 (2010) ... Alex - Miss Spirit Fingers: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 2 (2010) ... Alex - Evil Sushi Chef: Jazz Hands' Return - Part 1 (2010) ... Alex Show all 58 episodes 2011 Desperately Seeking Santa (TV Movie) Sonia Moretti 2011 MetaJets (TV Series) Maggie Strong - Vanishing Point (2011) ... Maggie Strong - Under the Ice (2011) ... Maggie Strong - The Pyramid Scheme (2011) ... Maggie Strong - The Phantom Fleet (2011) ... Maggie Strong - The Perfect Swarm (2011) ... Maggie Strong Show all 40 episodes 2011 Beyblade: Metal Fusion (TV Series) Hiakaru - Ore-sama koso ga chanpion! (2011) ... Hiakaru (voice) - Shinsei! Chimu Danjon (2011) ... Hiakaru (voice) - Taiketsu! Baberu no To (2011) ... Hiakaru (voice) 2010 Cra$h & Burn (TV Series) Maya Porter - Jump (2010) ... Maya Porter (as Kate Griffin) 2009 The Dating Guy (TV Series) Charity / Zena / Girl #1 - Woodyplicity (2009) ... Charity (voice) - Statute of Limitations (2009) ... Zena / Girl #1 (voice) 2009 Too Late to Say Goodbye (TV Movie) Dara Prentice 2009 Totally Spies! The Movie Alex (English version, voice) 2009 The Best Years (TV Series) Mom - Documentary (2009) ... Mom 2009 The Death of Alice Blue Katie 2008 Dex Hamilton: Alien Entomologist (TV Series) Jane - Could This Be Love? (2008) ... Jane (voice) 2007-2008 Will & Dewitt (TV Series) Mom - My Frog Lips Are Sealed/Stage Coached (2008) ... Mom - Things That Go Flump in the Night/My New Boots (2007) ... Mom 2007 Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV Series) Julie / Makota - Masquerade Ball (2007) ... Julie (voice) - Ryû no senshi (2007) ... Julie (voice) - Runo Rules ... Julie (voice) - Girls Just Wanna Have Fun ... Julie (voice) - Fight or Flight! ... Makota (voice) Show all 8 episodes 2006 Candles on Bay Street (TV Movie) Naomi 2006 Team Galaxy (TV Series) Yoko (2006) (English version, voice) 2006 Billable Hours (TV Series) Receptionist - The Chocolate-Covered Almonds (2006) ... Receptionist 2005 Kevin Hill (TV Series) Melissa Marsden - The Monroe Doctrine (2005) ... Melissa Marsden 2005 Aurora Borealis Sandy 2005 6Teen (TV Series) Gwen - The Khaki Girl (2005) ... Gwen 2004 Beyblade: The Movie - Fierce Battle (Video) Ashley / Shadow Blader #2 (voice) 2004 Care Bears: Journey to Joke-a-Lot (Video) Laugh-a-lot Bear (voice) 2004 Wild Card (TV Series) Cosmetics Customer - Block Party (2004) ... Cosmetics Customer 2003 Rescue Heroes: The Movie Penny Pooler (voice) 2003 Air Master (TV Series) - Fly! Aikawa Maki (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Feel It! The Struggling Wind (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Break! Konishi vs. Julieta (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Burn! Meat (2003) ... (English version, voice) - Rip It Up! Minaguchi Yuki (2003) ... (English version, voice) Show all 27 episodes 2003 Doc (TV Series) Diane / Diane Lang - Safety First (2003) ... Diane - Lost and Found (2003) ... Diane Lang 2003 America's Prince: The John F. Kennedy Jr. Story (TV Movie) Shrine Girl #1 2002 Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV Series) Bunny - The Mask (2002) ... Bunny (voice) 2002 Power and Beauty (TV Movie) Jacqueline 2002 Beyblade (TV Series) Mathilda, Additional Voices (English version, voice) 2002 Lucky Day (TV Movie) Penny 2002 Swindle Judy 2001 Undergrads (TV Series) Charity - Screw Week (2001) ... Charity (voice) - Risk (2001) ... Charity (voice) - Roommates (2001) ... Charity (voice) - Virgins (2001) ... Charity (voice) 2001 Protection Gina 2001 Braceface (TV Series) Nina Harper - Take That (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - The Pickford Project (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - Driving Miss Sharon (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - The Worst First Date Ever. Period (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) - Mixed Messages (2001) ... Nina Harper (voice) Show all 9 episodes 2001 The Safety of Objects Female Contestant #1 / Sue 2001 The Associates (TV Series) Bronwyn - Sirens (2001) ... Bronwyn 1995-2000 Sailor Moon (TV Series) Raye / Sailor Mars / Raye - Sailor Mars / ... - Dreams of Her Own (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - The Sweetest Dream (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - Golden Revival (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - One in the Hand (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) - The Dark Legend (2000) ... Raye / Sailor Mars (voice) Show all 124 episodes 2000 Daydream Believers: The Monkees' Story (TV Movie) Award Presenter 1999 Black and Blue (TV Movie) Jennifer, Brunette Wife 1999 Earth: Final Conflict (TV Series) Giselle - Déjà Vu (1999) ... Giselle 1999 Ricky Nelson: Original Teen Idol (TV Movie) June Blair 1999 Total Recall 2070 (TV Series) Attendant - Burning Desire (1999) ... Attendant 1999 Traders (TV Series) - The Last Good Deal (1999) 1998 Mr. Music (TV Movie) Profound Reporter 1998 Mythic Warriors: Guardians of the Legend (TV Series) Siren #4 - Ulysses and the Journey Home (1998) ... Siren #4 (voice) 1997-1998 PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal (TV Series) Mansfield's Sister / Amanda Sanderson - Heartland (1998) ... Mansfield's Sister - Second Sight/Chocolate Soldier (1997) ... Amanda Sanderson 1998 The Adventures of Sinbad (TV Series) Taryn - Stalkers (1998) ... Taryn 1997 The Real Blonde Empty V Interviewer 1996 Electra Mary Anne Parker 1996 Getting Away with Murder Student #6 (uncredited) 1995 Up to Now 1995 Sailor Moon Super S the Movie: Black Dream Hole Raye - Sailor Mars (English version, voice) 1995 Prince for a Day (TV Movie) Gina 1995 The Great Defender (TV Series) Receptionist - Camille (1995) ... Receptionist - Naked Truth (1995) ... Receptionist 1995 To Die For Girl at Bar 1995 Forever Knight (TV Series) Jill - Beyond the Law (1995) ... Jill 1994 DNA (TV Series) 1994 Side Effects (TV Series) Resident - Skin Deep (1994) ... Resident (as Kate Griffin) 1994 Sailor Moon S the Movie: Hearts in Ice Raye - Sailor Mars (voice) 1994 Fatal Vows: The Alexandra O'Hara Story (TV Movie) Anna 1994 Getting Gotti (TV Movie) April 1994 Kung Fu: The Legend Continues (TV Series) Girl #1 - Warlord (1994) ... Girl #1 1994 Boulevard Lorraine (as Katie Griffen) 1994 Boogies Diner (TV Series) Nikki 1993 Sailor Moon R the Movie: The Promise of the Rose Raye / Sailor Mars (English version, voice) 1993 Rin Tin Tin: K-9 Cop (TV Series) - Stage Mother (1993) 1992 Salem Witch Trials Abigail Williams 1992 The Good Fight (TV Movie) Shelly 1992 Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV Series) Dede - The Tale of the Prom Queen (1992) ... Dede 1990-1991 My Secret Identity (TV Series) Renee / Allison Nesbitt - From the Trenches (1991) ... Renee - Off the Record (1990) ... Allison Nesbitt 1990 The World's Oldest Living Bridesmaid (TV Movie) Interviewee #2 1987 RoboCop Young Girl (uncredited) Say Yes & Marry Me (TV Series documentary) Narrator - A Hole in Love (2003) ... Narrator - Love and War (2003) ... Narrator - Painting a Picture of Love (2003) ... Narrator - A Magic Proposal (2003) ... Narrator - A Cinderella Story (2003) ... Narrator Show all 8 episodes 1995 Cutting Loose (Documentary) 4 photos | 18 videos | 12 news articles » Category:Katie Griffin Category:Babes Category:Totally Spies/Crew Members Category:Sailor Moon/Crew Members Category:Care Bears/Crew Members Category:The Nut Job/Crew Members Category:Are You Afraid Of The Dark/Crew Members Category:Beyblade/Crew Members Category:Kung Fu: The Legend Continues/Crew Members Category:Forever Knight/Crew members Category:PSI Factor: Chronicles of the Paranormal/Crew members Category:Earth: Final Conflict/Crew members Category:Sinbad/Crew Members Category:Mythical Warriors/Crew Members Category:Total Recall 2070/Crew members Category:Undergrads/Crew Members Category:Braceface/Crew Members Category:Courage The Cowardly Dog/Crew Members Category:6teen/Crew Members Category:Team Galaxy/Crew Members Category:The Best Years/Crew Members Category:MetaJets/Crew Members Category:Redkai/Crew Members Category:The L.A. Complex/Crew Members Category:Max and Ruby/Crew Members Category:Franny's Feet/Crew Members Category:Julius Jr./Crew Members Category:Justin's Favorite Legends Category:Legends Category:Justin's Last Mediamass Ideas Category:Bakugan/Crew Members Category:Laugh-a-Lot Bear Category:Alex The Totally Spy Category:Sailor Mars Category:Nina Harper Category:Bunny Category:Mindy From Totally Spies Category:Julie Makimoto